I'm Here Now
by Alyssum
Summary: When Syaoran returns to Tomoeda 15 years after he leaves, he finds out that Sakura is gone without a trace. What could have happened to make her leave without even telling Tomoyo? Will she ever come back? Oneshot


**I know, I know, I should be working on my other story, but I just HAD to write this story when I heard someone say "Because you weren't there!" in Safeway, even though it took me more than a few days to write it. So here goes!**

I'm Here Now

A young man leaned on the rail of a stone bridge, looking down at the water. His amber eyes stared at his own reflection, where he saw four emotions. Anger, because he should have found a way to come back earlier. Regret, because he didn't. Sorrow, because he didn't keep his promise. Confusion, because _she_ had disappeared without a trace.

Li Syaoran pushed himself off the rail, his quiet footsteps barely making a sound on the stone. He thought back to when he first landed in Tomoeda. The first thing Syaoran did-he went to Sakura's house, but he wasn't quite prepared for what he found.

* * *

_Syaoran gaped at the for sale sign. He knocked, then banged on the much-in-need-of-paint-door, even though he knew it would be empty. No one answered._ _Perhaps it had been too much to hope that she would still be here, living in the same house. After all, he had been gone for _fifteen_ years, and he didn't contact anyone he knew in Tomoeda even once. Thoughts of Sakura getting in some kind of trouble raced through his head, even though Syaoran knew that was pretty unlikely._

_Next he tried the person most likely to know where she was. But Tomoyo's number was out of service, and she wasn't listed in the phone book._

_But Eriol Hiiragizawa was, so Syaoran called that instead. He didn't have contact with anyone outside of his clan for almost fifteen years, so you can imagine his surprise when Tomoyo's familiar voice answered._

_"You have reached the Hiiragizawa residence, how may I help you?"_

_"Tomoyo? Daidouji Tomoyo? Is that you?"_

_"I go more by Hiiragizawa now, but yes, this is Tomoyo. Who is this?"_

_Syaoran could her the slightest hint of confusion and a smile in her voice. He took a deep breath, and said, "It's Syaoran. Li Syaoran."_

_There was a slight pause. Then a shriek followed the short silence, causing Syaoran to hold the phone several feet away from his ear. His heart gave a sudden pang as he remembered that he used to do the exact same thing when he talked to Sakura._

_"Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo!" Syaoran finally yelled._

_"I'm so sorry, but I haven't heard from you in what, fifteen years? Did you get my and Eriol's wedding invitation? How have you been? How come you never called or emailed? Have you seen Sakura? Do you know what happened to her? Have you-"_

_"Tomoyo, please! Let me talk for a second!" Syaoran interrupted. In spite of Sakura not being there, he smiled, but it faded when he fully took in what Tomoyo said._

_"You know what happened to her? Her house is up for sale and I can't find her!"_

_Once again, silence reigned. Finally, Tomoyo spoke, in a much more serious tone._

_"Syaoran, I really don't want to be the one to tell you this, but..."_

_"But what, Tomoyo?"_

_She sighed. "Her father and brother died in car accidents, one right after the other. After that, she was never the same. Sakura just kept getting more and more distant. She didn't talk to me anymore, or anyone else for that matter. One day, she just upped and left. She didn't tell anyone, and I only found out after I went to her house, and the for sale sign was up."_

_Syaoran was silent the whole time Tomoyo was explaining, stunned. Sakura just gave up and left?! That didn't even remotely sound like her. He started to pace the floor._

_"When did this happen? Why did she give up? Why?" He demanded._

_Once again, there was silence._

_"I don't know. Her father and brother died eleven years ago, and then she came to live with me but kept her house. But Sakura started to get...depressed, for lack of a better word, after it passed the five year mark."_

_At this, Syaoran got confused. What five year mark? Unconsciously, he clutched the phone a little tighter, his heart beat a little harder, and he paced the floor a little faster._

_"What five year mark?"_

_"You forgot." It was a statement, and it nearly drove Syaoran crazy. _

_"Tell me, Tomoyo! What five year mark?" He almost yelled._

_Tomoyo sighed again. "You promised that you would come back five years after you left Tomoeda, fifteen years ago, Syaoran. She probably would have stayed, but..._

_"But you weren't there."_

* * *

Those were the words that echoed through his head as he wandered through the once familiar streets of Tomoeda. Where in the world could Sakura be? After he finally came back, she was no where to be found. 

Somehow, he ended up back at the stone bridge, and he stared at his reflection again. This time, there was only loneliness and regret on his face. Syaoran closed his eyes and drifted into an almost meditative state. He was so deep in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear the soft, "Li Syaoran, huh?"

_It's her voice._ Eyes closed, he slowly turned around. Then his eyes opened, and stared at the girl, no, young woman, before him.

Syaoran studied her quietly. She had never been fat, and time had only made her more slender. She almost reached his nose now, but the thing that upset him most were her eyes. They were strangely devoid of emotion. The once bright green eyes were dull and flat.

It was after he noticed her eyes that he noticed the guitar strapped over one shoulder. He nodded towards the guitar, and said, "You play now, Sakura? Since when?"

Syaoran didn't miss the little wince when he said her name.

She looked away, her hair flying in the soft breeze, and Syaoran noticed the pain in her eyes.

"I started playing when Dad and Touya died. It was my way of letting out my pain. I held out okay, until you missed the date." Sakura's eyes were suddenly filled with not fire, but a determination, almost as if she had to get the truth out of Syaoran before she could be at peace.

"Why? Why weren't you there?"

Syaoran looked away from Sakura and her piercing eyes. He answered her question with a question of his own.

"Why did you give up? What happened to your invisible spell?" He looked back.

This time, Sakura's eyes drifted away. "I-I don't know. I just...I just really missed you." Finally, both gazes met and held. "I really needed you, Syaoran, but you weren't there." Sakura's voice was filled with years of pain and longing. She turned to face the other side of the river to her tear-filled eyes.

"What are the chances of us meeting here? That I just happened to have a fund-raiser here in Tomoeda, of all places, and you just happened to come back. And we both _just happened_ to bump into each other."

"Maybe it wasn't coincidence. Maybe it was destiny," Syaoran said softly.

Sakura turned around to look at him, and despite herself, began to giggle.

"What?" Syaoran began to smile as well instinctively.

"Your-Your face..." She trailed off, regaining her serious demeanor again, but with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Sorry, it was just the expression on your face. You seemed serious."

"I was serious, Sakura."

All traces of a smile faded, and she turned to face the river again. "Syaoran, you didn't answer me. Why weren't you there? I gave you my answer, and I deserve one as well."

_I can't believe I'm actually gonna say this, _though Syaoran. _It'll break her heart for sure._

"I-I..."

"He forgot."

They both turned in the direction of the newcomer.

"Tomoyo!" Quite the opposite of her reaction towards Syaoran, Sakura flew towards Tomoyo and straight into her arms. She stayed there, sobbing for a while. Then, Tomoyo whispered something in Sakura's ear that made her step back, nod, and say, "I'll come over later." Smiling, Tomoyo turned and left silently, after she shared a meaningful look with Sakura.

Sakura in turn took a shuddery breath, and turned around to face Syaoran.

"..."

"What did she say, Sakura?"

"She said I had to forgive you. That even though you really did forget, it's my fault I gave up.

"She's right. Even though you broke your promise, I...I still love you."

"You do?" The question was out of Syaoran's mouth before he could stop it, but he had to know.

"I do." Sakura walked slowly towards Syaoran, crossing the short distance between them. She stepped into his open arms, and hid her face in his chest. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." They stood there for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. Then Syaoran spoke up.

"Sakura, tell me. Why did you go? Tomoyo was there for you, even when I wasn't."

"You just said the reason. I left because you weren't there." Her voice was muffled, her face still turned into Syaoran's chest.

He held her closer, and whispered softly, "But I'm here now."

* * *

**I might be making this into a two shot, but I might not, so don't get your hopes up! XD**

**Anyways, tell me what you think, and if you want the second part or not. It's just wrapping up some loose ends, probably set a couple months after this. **

**Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be laughed at and used to cook my dinner. **


End file.
